L'imparfait du futur
by Lady Kymoon
Summary: Histoire écrite pour un concours sur le thème du passé : un jeune homme observe une petite fille joyeuse, sans se douter de qui elle est et des liens qu'elle et sa famille ont avec son mentor...


**Disclaimer : **Au risque de (ne plus) vous surprendre, je ne toujours suis pas Katsura Hoshino et je n'ai donc aucun droit ni sur l'univers, ni sur les personnages, que je ne fais qu'emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
**Genre :** Discussion avec quarte vérités en bonus pour un certain personnage. Sinon deadfic (d'ailleurs vous pouvez partir du principe que tous les personnages non cités sont morts) et, hum, ouais, angst et ça doit être tout, je crois.  
**Rating (+ warnings) : **PG-13 avec pas grand chose de bien grave, juste un peu de angst et des allusions à une romance entre deux personnages du même sexe.  
**Notes : **Il s'agit d'une histoire écrite pour un concours sur un forum, le thème étant simplement "passé".

L'imparfait du futur

C'était un dimanche de printemps et bien des gens se prélassaient dans le parc St James, à Londres. Par exemple un jeune garçon d'environ douze ans, qui, allongé dans l'herbe, observait les autres personnes alentours.

Le garçon n'avait pas de nom ; pas pour le moment. Il était l'apprenti de Bookman et devait donc changer d'identité à tout va, alors, entre deux jobs d'observation, il ne prenait même plus la peine de se faire appeler autrement que "gamin". Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça au final, il en avait pris l'habitude. Ça faisait partie de son destin et ça n'était pas comme s'il était le premier à passer par là. Son maître, le maître de son maître, le maître du maître de son maître et bien des autres avant eux avaient déjà dû en faire autant et aucun n'en était mort, pour ce qu'il en savait.

Pourtant, parfois, il enviait les autres enfants, qui avaient une vie simple et surtout un seul nom. Cette petite fille qui courait après les oiseaux par exemple… Elle avait sans doute un nom bien à elle. Le garçon l'observa un peu plus. Elle avait à vue de nez deux ans de moins que lui et semblait rayonner d'innocence et de joie de vivre. D'origine asiatique, probablement chinoise, elle avait une jupe plutôt courte et ses cheveux étaient relevés en deux couettes haut sur sa tête. Le garçon la trouvait mignonne, touchante dans sa manière de rire aux éclats en courant parmi les pigeons pour les effrayer, même si c'était une attitude puérile, même pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Une paire de pieds se retrouva soudainement dans le champs de vision du garçon et, levant les yeux, il aperçu son maître. L'homme le regardait de son habituel air un peu sévère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.  
– J'observe.  
– Quoi ? questionna Bookman.  
– La petite fille," répondit le garçon, se sentant tout de même un peu pris en faute. Il savait que le maître n'aimait pas qu'il regarde des gens, sans doute par crainte qu'il décide un jour de se faire vraiment des amis. Mais ce n'était que la curiosité qui le faisait observer ainsi les gens.  
Il se leva, s'attendant à ce que le maître lui demande de s'éloigner ce cette distraction. Cependant, à son plus grand étonnement, il ne fit aucune remontrance. Suivant son regard, le garçon vit que lui aussi fixait la fillette à couettes et, à en juger par son expression, Bookman ne voyait pas une enfant souriante mais un fantôme.

Le garçon n'osa rien dire et attendit. Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours douté que son maître eut jamais été jeune avec cette envie d'être normal et d'avoir des amis, malgré les contraintes de leur poste. Mais une nouvelle idée naquit dans son esprit en le voyant fixer ainsi cette gamine ; peut-être que Bookman avait bel et bien été jeune et fait l'erreur de s'impliquer et de s'attacher, et qu'il en avait payé un prix très élevé, ce qui le rendait aujourd'hui aussi insensible que les livres qu'il rédigeait.

Soudainement, Bookman se tourna vers lui et lui ordonna d'aller s'enfermer à la bibliothèque municipale plutôt que de rester à bailler aux corneilles. Voyant que son maître n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à être contredit, le garçon obéit sans discuter et partit donc pour la bibliothèque. Il allait en profiter pour lire quelques romans d'aventure, puisque Bookman n'avait pas précisé ce qu'il devait faire.

Pendant que son apprenti allait dévorer une œuvre de Jules Verne, Bookman s'approcha de la petite fille. En arrivant à sa hauteur, il repéra la femme sous l'arbre, qui lisait tranquillement assise sur une couverture. Il hésita un peu ; elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, il pouvait encore fuir et faire comme si de rien était. Mais c'était trop lui demander. Il fallait qu'il sache, aussi s'assit-il nonchalamment à côté de la femme.  
Celle-ci sursauta et se tourna vers cet intrus, sur la défensive, mais son attitude changea dès que son regard se posa sur lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ce fut finalement la gamine qui la sortit de son état de choc en venant montrer l'homme du doigt en demandant :  
"Maman, c'est qui le monsieur avec un seul œil ?"  
La femme secoua la tête et se tourna vers sa fille pour lui répondre, mais Bookman fut plus rapide et se présenta avant qu'elle puisse s'en charger.  
"Je me ne nomme Bookman. Ta mère et moi étions bons amis il y a quelques années, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Mais je pensais qu'elle t'aurais appris à ne pas montrer du doigt, ajouta-t-il avec un petit air réprobateur.  
– Ce n'est pas à toi de juger de la manière dont j'élève ma fille !" s'énerva aussitôt la femme. La fille eut d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle attendait le moindre prétexte pour hurler sur cet homme, comme si elle le détestait par principe.  
"Retourne jouer, Victoria."  
La petite fille ne bougea pas, peu sûre que laisser sa mère en compagnie de cet étranger, même s'ils semblaient se connaître, soit une bonne idée.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me fera pas de mal, tenta de la rassurer sa mère.  
– Le contraire est moins sûr, ironisa l'homme.  
– Tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si ça tourne mal !" rétorqua la femme, à nouveau en colère, qui sembla néanmoins juger que sa fille méritait un peu plus d'explication. "Cet homme est la raison pour laquelle oncle Allen ne sourit jamais vraiment."  
Victoria fixa alors intensément l'inconnu.  
"Je te déteste !" lui dit-elle avant de partir en disant à sa mère qu'elle allait chez tata Miranda.

Les deux adultes la regardèrent disparaître, puis ce fut Bookman qui brisa finalement le silence inconfortable.  
"Elle te ressemble.  
– Je sais.  
– Qui est son père ?  
– Komui.  
– QUOI ?! s'exclama Bookman en se tournant vers la femme. Tu veux dire que… que toi et ton frère…"  
Il semblait totalement estomaqué, ce qui arracha un sourire moqueur à la femme.  
"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais sa mère.  
– Oh… Qui est-ce alors ?  
– Bridget.  
– Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient eu une liaison…"  
La femme soupira, elle savait très bien à quoi jouait Bookman ; il voulait des informations. Il voulait la fin du puzzle, les pièces qu'il avait manqué en les quittant juste à la fin de la guerre. Il lui manquait l'épilogue de l'affaire et s'il lui parlait aujourd'hui c'était juste pour le trouver. Cependant, elle était obligée d'entrer dans son jeu pour l'attendrir, pour le replonger dans cette époque douloureuse qui semblait aussi proche que lointaine, afin que les reproches qu'elle avait à lui faire l'atteignent au maximum. Elle n'était pas certaine, quoi qu'elle fasse, de pouvoir le toucher, mais cela valait la peine d'essayer, même s'il ne ressentait qu'une infime partie de la peine qu'eux avaient ressenti lorsqu'il était parti sans prévenir, disparaissant du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces.  
"Ce n'était pas vraiment une liaison, expliqua-t-elle donc. Bridget ne savait rien des projets du Central… Elle faisait juste de son mieux pour faire travailler mon frère. Et comme rien ne semblait le décider à se concentrer, elle avait couché avec pour tenter de faire pression sur lui en menaçant révéler leur soit-disant de liaison pour le faire virer. Elle n'a pas pu savoir si cela marcherait à cause de ce qui c'est passé mais… après… Un mois après ton départ elle est venue me voir, m'expliquant son plan et surtout les conséquences qu'il avait eu. Elle n'avait pas pensé tomber enceinte et sa première réaction avait été de se débarrasser de l'enfant, mais comme mon frère nous avait quitté, elle a pensé que je pourrais vouloir de ce bébé et elle m'a demandé si je voulais le récupérer dès sa naissance ou si elle s'en débarrassait avant de prendre trop de poids."  
La femme remit en place une mèche de cheveux, son visage était assez neutre mais ses yeux reflétaient une grande tristesse lorsqu'elle évoquait son défunt grand frère et Bookman dut se retenir de lui passer un bras autour des épaules pour la réconforter.  
"Tu comprends que je pouvais pas refuser… Bridget me l'a donnée et est partie faire sa vie à Ipswitch. Elle est officiellement sa marraine… Et c'est elle qui a choisi son prénom. Mais, du coup, j'élève Victoria toute seule. Enfin… Allen m'aide pour le côté financier.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?" interrogea le borgne et elle eut très envie de lui demander s'il s'en souciait vraiment. Après tout, il avait brisé le cœur du jeune Anglais en le laissant en plan alors qu'il lui avait plus d'une fois promis qu'il resterait toujours à ses côtés. Mais il était encore trop tôt, elle devait d'abord lui faire abaisser toutes ses barrières si elle voulait avoir une chance de lui faire mal.

"Il tient un casino. À la base il avait repris un petit bar miteux et il a réussi à fidéliser la clientèle puis à agrandir en maison de jeux, puis en hôtel. C'est une vrai réussite."  
Elle hésita à lui en dire plus sur Allen, mais après tout, si elle voulait regagner sa confiance, il fallait bien se montrer communicative.  
"Il garde toujours quelques bouteilles de Romanée-Conti dans sa réserve personnelle, au cas où Cross finirait par se montrer.  
– Il pense toujours que c'est lui qui nous a sauvé, ce jour-là ?  
– Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ?"  
Bookman ne répondit pas, car il n'y avait rien à répondre. Cette aide inespérée était pour ainsi dire signée Cross dans toute la technique… La seule chose étonnante restait qu'il ne soit pas ensuite venu parader pour recevoir les remerciements qu'il méritait pour les avoir tous sauvés. Il aurait sans doute pu en profiter pour leur refiler quelques dettes à payer en échange, mais non, il n'avait laissé aucune trace de sa présence. Cette part de la bataille resterait sans doute à jamais un mystère, même pour Bookman.

Une fois encore, ce fut le borgne qui brisa le silence.  
"Et les autres, interrogea-t-il, vous avez gardé contact ?  
– Bien sûr. On est toujours une grande famille," répondit la femme avec un sourire qui signifiait qu'il ne comptait plus ; qu'il avait été exclu de cette grande famille, enterré avec les autres après la guerre. "Miranda et Marie ont un appartement au centre ville. Il enseigne la musique et elle attend leur deuxième enfant. Krory est retourné en Roumanie s'occuper du château familial, mais il vient nous voir deux ou trois fois par an. Reever et Johnny travaillent pour le gouvernement, ils doivent fabriquer des gadgets pour équiper les espions des services secrets. Cloud Nine est retournée travailler dans un cirque, mais elle a de la peine à assumer le fait d'être la seule Maréchale à avoir survécu… Elle m'a avoué un jour qu'elle se sentait coupable de ne pas s'être sacrifiée avec les deux autres parce que cela aurait peut-être pu sauver quelques vies de plus…  
– Mais elle avait les deux bras cassés, ça aurait été stupide pour elle de venir se battre à ce moment-là.  
– Je sais, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais du coup elle aussi espère que Cross refera surface tôt ou tard…  
– Je vois."  
Il y eu un nouvel instant de silence et Bookman hésita à dire à la femme de transmettre à Cloud un message comme quoi il ne lui en voulait pas, car les "quelques vies de plus" comprenaient potentiellement celle de son prédécesseur, mais cela aurait snas doute été malvenu, aussi préféra-t-il clore le sujet et en lancer un autre.  
"Et Yu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?  
– Kanda voyage," déclara la femme sur un ton qui signifiait clairement que le borgne n'avait aucunement le droit d'employer le prénom du Japonais, car il était tout sauf proche de lui.  
"Il cherche toujours cette fameuse personne ? interrogea Bookman sans sembler perturbé par le ton de son interlocutrice.  
– Effectivement.  
– Et il ne vous a toujours pas dit de qui il s'agissait ?  
– Non. Et même s'il la trouve, je ne sais pas s'il nous le dira après… C'est son affaire. Au moins il revient nous voir à peu près une fois par an."  
Bookman acquiesça, c'était déjà pas si mal de revoir le Japonais de temps en temps, social comme il était.  
"Autrement Bak m'écrit cinq ou six fois par an, continua la femme sans que le borgne aie à l'y inciter. Il a arrêté de me demander en mariage après mon treizième refus et depuis il se contente de donner des nouvelles et d'en demander en retour.  
– Et Lou Fa ? Elle s'est remise de la perte de sa jambe ?  
– Oh oui, tout à fait. Elle a fabriqué sa propre prothèse et maintenant elle a monté une entreprise spécialisée dans les membres artificiels… Elle exporte dans le monde entier.  
– Elle a fait un bras pour Allen alors je suppose ?  
– Non. Il n'en veut pas.  
– Il gère son casino d'une seule main ?  
– Ça ne lui pose pas tant de problèmes…"  
Bookman acquiesça. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment qu'Allen n'aie pas voulu remplacer son Innocence. Lui même avait ressenti un grand vide en devant se séparer du maillet, mais il imaginait sans peine que la perte pour un symbiotique était tout bonnement inexplicable.

Après un autre moment de silence, la femme, constant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à ses fins avec l'espèce de sans cœur qui lui servait d'interlocuteur, finit par se lever, rangea son livre et plia sa couverture.  
"Tu pars déjà ? lui demanda le borgne.  
– Je ne veux pas laisse Victoria trop longtemps chez Miranda… Elle a déjà assez à faire avec son propre enfant.  
– Il a quel âge ?  
– Trois ans."  
Bookman se leva aussi et la salua. Il avait presque envie de la serrer dans ses bras mais se retint, sachant qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié qu'il se montre fraternel.  
Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas de lui, cependant, il l'apostropha.  
"Lenalee ! Attends !"  
La Chinoise se retourna, mais son regard montrait qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre envie de parler avec lui.  
"Tu ne m'as pas donné l'adresse du casino d'Allen…" fit gentiment remarquer Bookman, comme si cela eut été normal de la part de la femme de donner à un vieil ami l'adresse d'une connaissance commune. Mais, dans les circonstances, ça n'était pas normal du tout et cette demande, pourtant simple, fit exploser Lenalee.  
Elle s'était juré de ne pas craquer, de ne pas faire ce plaisir à ce lâche, mais là s'en était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter.  
"Comment oses-tu me demander ça !" siffla-t-elle en revenant vers le borgne pour s'arrêter juste devant lui et le fixer d'un regard plein de rancœur et de colère, visiblement prête à lui détacher la tête d'un coup de pied s'il avait l'outrecuidance de faire le moindre commentaire.  
"Je t'interdit d'aller le voir, tu m'entends ! Je te l'interdit !" hurla-t-elle, ses yeux brillant autant de rage que de tristesse.  
Elle inspira un grand coup puis s'expliqua, d'une voix légèrement rauque, comme si elle retenait ses larmes :  
"Il m'a fallut six ans pour qu'il recommence à sourire, six ans ! Et même aujourd'hui, sa bouche sourit mais pas ses yeux… Et toi tu réapparaît du jour au lendemain comme si de rien était ? Tu crois que ça va se passer comme ça ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser le détruire encore une fois !"  
Elle ne résista finalement pas et colla un gifle monumentale à l'homme, qui recula légèrement son l'impact.  
"Tu n'est rien ni personne ! ni pour lui, ni pour aucun de nous ! Lavi est un souvenir. Un _mauvais_ souvenir ! Et rien de ce que tu pourras essayer de dire ou faire n'y changera quoi que ce soit !"  
Elle le fixa, tremblante, puis se détourna pour qu'il ne la voie pas verser de larmes, elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer à quelle point sa présence la touchait.  
"Si tu essayes de le retrouver, on hésitera pas, on te tuera. De toute façon tu es pire que mort, tu es un traître ! Tu as abandonné Allen au moment où il avait le plus besoin de toi ! Tu ne réalises même pas les difficultés qu'on a tous eu pour se refaire une vie… Et lui il avait pensé la faire avec toi ! Tu le lui avais promis !"  
Elle se tut à nouveau un instant, reprenant son souffle, puis repris sa tirade.  
"Maintenant remercie ta bonne étoile de m'avoir croisée moi et pas un autre, parce que tu t'en serais pas sorti vivant… Et disparaît _Bookman_ !"  
Elle avait craché le dernier mot comme la pire des insultes puis était partie en courant, prenant sa tête dans sa main pour cacher ses larmes.

Bookman ne tenta pas de la rattraper ; elle courrait de toute façon bien trop vite pour lui, même sans ses DarkBoots, il en était certain.  
Il resta longtemps seul sous cet arbre, à fixer sans les voir les canards qui voguaient tranquillement sur le lac au milieu de parc. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal à Allen ; il l'aimait vraiment. Mais il avait un devoir, il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir la lignée Bookman comme ça… Il était parti juste après la victoire, sans rien dire parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eut la force de dire au revoir à ses amis, c'était simplement ça. Et il s'était tout de suite trouvé un apprenti, parce qu'il pensait qu'une fois celui-ci formé, il pourrait prendre sa retraite… D'ailleurs encore deux ou trois ans, cinq au grand maximum, et le gamin serait prêt à reprendre le flambeau et lui serait libre de vivre comme il l'entendait, avec qui il voulait. Il était presque certain qu'Allen lui pardonnerait et que les autres se rallieraient à son point de vue, mais cette rencontre commençait à le faire douter.  
Ressassant le passé, il lui sembla soudain entendre à nouveau la voix de son grand-père… "Tu n'es qu'un lâche, gamin ; tu fuis tes sentiments au lieu de les détruire comme doit le faire un Bookman. Tôt ou tard, ils te rattraperont et, là, quand tu te mangeras tes erreurs passées en pleine gueule, tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer." Et il se rendit alors compte que c'était l'exacte vérité, à cela près qu'il n'avait qu'un seul œil pour inonder son visage de larmes amères.

_FIN_

**Notes : **Bon voilà, alors j'ai interprété "passé" comme "présent (ou futur proche) vu depuis le futur", je sais, c'est un peu une version de facilité, mais voilà, c'est à cause de la scène d'ouverture trompeuse que j'avais envie d'écrire cette histoire. Après c'est parti un peu en live et voilà…  
J'espère que ça plaira quand même et, oui, j'ai fait exprès de pas donner de détails sur la fin de la guerre parce que je n'ai en fait pas d'idées précises sur ce qui a bien pu se passer.  
Sinon désolée, il n'y a pas de Noé dans cette histoire, ça aurait trop compliqué la trame de les avoir avec donc, ma fois, pour ce coup-là, c'étaient des "méchants" et ils sont morts puis c'est tout (même si j'avoue que je trouve cette version un peu simpliste et ça m'agace).  
Et finalement, pour le bras d'Allen, le fait est que je pense qu'à la fin de la guerre, les exorcistes n'ayant plus à bosser ont du rendre leur Innocence et donc les symbiotiques ont été amputés, voilà, voilà…


End file.
